the_phantom_of_the_operafandomcom_es-20200214-history
El Espejo(Angel De La Musica)
Ángel de la música es una canción de la obra musical El fantasma de la ópera compuesta por Andrew Lloyd Webber . Se canta a dúo entre Christine Daaé y The Phantom y se canta después de la canción "Pequeña Lotte" y justo antes de la canción "The Phantom of the Opera". Durante la canción, Christine se está preparando para la cama al oír el canto fantasma para ella. Al inicio de la canción, el fantasma critica duramente novia de la infancia de Christine, Raoul, diciendo que él está montando en su éxito. Si se asume que él es el ángel de la música, el hombre que ha estado entrenando, ella canta de nuevo acerca de cómo ella desea ver su rostro. Una imagen del fantasma aparece cantando y hipnotizar ella. Christine camina lentamente hacia él, cantando. De hecho, ella camina a través del espejo de su habitación en el túnel del Fantasma. La canción termina con el canto Phantom "Yo soy tu ángel de la música, ahora que el ángel de la música!" Raoul, expresa conmoción al oír la voz del fantasma de fuera camerino de Christine, diciendo: "¿De quién es esa voz? Quién es ese de allí?" Antes de esto, sin embargo, Christine le confía a su bailarina amiga Meg Giry que un ángel de la música la visita, y un dueto de "Angel of Music" también. "Pequeña Lotte" se canta inmediatamente después de esta. Más tarde, al final de la escena del cementerio y después de la canción "deseando estar aquí otra vez De alguna manera," los intentos Phantom para atraer a Christine que le repitiendo "Ángel de la música", pero es interrumpida por Raoul, que canta "Ángel de las tinieblas , dejan este tormento! " y se aleja con un Christine desgarrado. Letras (2004, The Phantom of the Opera) (Phantom) Muchacho insolente, este esclavo de la moda, Inmerso en su gloria! Tonto ignorante, este galán joven y valiente, Compartir en mi triunfo! (Christine) Ángel, te escucho. Habla, escucho. Quédate a mi lado, Guíame. Ángel, mi alma era débil, Perdóname, Escriba, por fin, dominar. (Phantom) Niño halagador, que se me conozca. Vea por qué en la sombra me escondo. Mira su cara en el espejo, Yo estoy ahí dentro! (Christine) Ángel de la música, guía y guardián, Conceder a mí su gloria. Ángel de la música, ocultarlo por más tiempo, Ven a mí, extraño ángel. (Phantom) Yo soy tu ángel de la música, Ven a mí, Ángel de la música. (Raoul, hablado) ¿De quién es esa voz? ¿Quién esta allí? (Phantom) Yo soy tu ángel de la música, Ven a mí, Ángel de la música. Ingles (Phantom) Insolent boy, this slave of fashion, Basking in your glory! Ignorant fool, this brave young suitor, Sharing in my triumph! (Christine) Angel, I hear you. Speak, I listen. Stay by my side, Guide me. Angel, my soul was weak, Forgive me, Enter at last, master. (Phantom) Flattering child, you shall know me. See why in shadow I hide. Look at your face in the mirror, I am there inside! (Christine) Angel of Music, guide and guardian, Grant to me your glory. Angel of music, hide no longer, Come to me, strange Angel. (Phantom) I am your Angel of Music, Come to me, Angel of Music. (Raoul, Spoken) Whose is that voice? Who is that in there? (Phantom) I am your Angel of Music, Come to me, Angel of Music. Categoría:Canciones Categoría:Letras